


The Adventures of Kiku the Xenomorph

by LittleXenomorph



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Gen, Not Serious, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleXenomorph/pseuds/LittleXenomorph
Summary: The adventures of a little Xenomorph called Kiku who likes cookies. He wants to get as much as he can and while trying this, he has lots of funny adventures.





	The Adventures of Kiku the Xenomorph

Kiku was a little jolly Xenomorph who loved sweets, especially cookies. It was quite abnormal for a canine Xenomorph but he was, like his parents and grandparents, a little part human. His grand-grandmother Heatherlinn loved sweets as much as little Kiku did. She was not the woman who gave Kiku his strange name, nobody had given him a real name, Kiku was the sound he did when he was begging for his cookies. Kiku was able to say the word “cookie” but preferred to say that little word Kiku which became his name over the months he lived in David’s self-made kingdom. 

In the many years of David’s kingdom on Origae-6, some of the Xenomorphs were far away from being the monstrous and dangerous species that the rest of the villagers believed them to be. There was Hime, for example, the first alien daughter of David and his wife Heatherlinn. She was very devoted to her father and even wanted a man who was a look-alike of the android. It was hard work for David to clone a man long deceased, the actor Michael Fassbender. His DNA was kept over centuries by a corporation who did this not also illegally but secretly in particular. With many problems but successfully, David could bring this new man - whose name also is Michael - to Origae-6. He was the first man to keep his head, Hime was very furious if the man was not as she expected. Not a single one of them survived her attacks, often she brought the head, which had often missing something because she nibbled some skin or the entire nose off, into her parents’ bed. Right now, Hime is a happy girl living with the man of her dreams.  
Hime was Kiku’s grandmother and he loved her like his mother. Kiku loved all Xenomorphs and every Xenomorph liked Kiku. He was proud of himself and loved to take adventures all over Origae-6.

One rainy day, Kiku sat on the porch of David’s house and watched the rain falling down on earth. He was hungry and wanted some cookies. However, Heatherlinn did not to feed him some cookies because she did not want to bake some. Kiku ate up to ten cookies at once which made the effort to bake them really great. She told him to hunt a deer or rabbits in the forest. Kiku, on the other hand, was sad because hunting was not one of his hobbies, he wanted some sweets. After watching the rain for a bit more, Kiku had an idea. He was sure that one of the villagers had some cookies left. He was proud of his idea so he left the porch and his home, heading towards the village.  
The village was quiet today, the rain encouraged most of the people to stay at home. There were many smells between the houses, Kiku had a sensitive nose and knew which smell was interesting for him. He stopped by the lake because he sniffed and sniffed and smelled some fresh cookies, they might be still warm. He saw an open window and looked inside. There, at the oven, stood a young woman in her early 20s, her black hair fell in tight curls on her shoulders. It was Ripley, the oldest daughter of the Tennessee family. She grabbed one of the cookies, smiled and went away. Kiku waited until she was out of the kitchen and sneaked in silently.  
Suddenly, Kiku heard a loud sound from behind a chair. That sounded like something he did when he got mad - hissing. He turned around and saw a little red cat looking at him. It was little Jonesy, the cat of the Tennessee family. Kiku liked cats very much and even played with one which lived nearby. He knew they were sensitive and frail living beings so he played with care. Jones on the other hand was one of the cats he did not like very much, Hime once tried to eat him but Daniels prevented that.  
“What’s the matter Jonesy? Saw a dog again?” asked Ripley from the living room and chuckled a little. She was not concerned with him hissing, it happened all the time. Kiku crawled forward to the cookies, was sure to get some when he gets there but Jones had other plans. He jumped in his way, screamed in fear and hate for the Xenomorph. Kiku hissed back, he wanted these cookies no matter what. Ripley was now concerned, she heard Kiku’s hissing and raced into the kitchen. While noticing that Kiku was there she grabbed a broom and smacked the little Xenomorph. Kiku was shocked and crawled up the wall, looking at Ripley who continued trying to chase him away. Kiku, hanging from the wall, looked at the tall woman and her broom, hissing and a bit frightened. His tail, however, searched and searched. His long tail searched for the cookie plate which he found in a few moments. The brushes of the broom stroked Kiku’s head, it tickled and Kiku smiled. “Kuki…”, hissed Kiku, sounding like whispering. With the piercing top of his tail, he pierced through two cookies. Confident and happy he crawled away from the screaming Ripley. She followed him, crying “Get out you bloody freak!! Get out of my house!”. The humans of the village were mostly afraid of Xenomorphs, only a few of the people befriended them. One of them was Ferro, the butcher on Origae-6, she was a VIP amongst the Xenomorphs because she fed them with delicious meat. Ripley did not like the Xenomorphs at all, she heard the sad stories about her parents and the Covenant. When Kiku fled out of the kitchen window, Ripley sighted, took Jones on her arms to the living room and was relieved.

Kiku was happy because he had some cookies. “Chrr~ Kuki!” he hissed quietly. When he went home, one of the cookies was already gone, the other one was spared until home. He came in through the window in David’s and Heatherlinn’s bedroom, Heatherlinn sat on the bed and smiled when she saw the happy Xenomorph. “Naw, got some cookies? Happy again little baby?” - “Kiku~!” and with a little noms, Kiku ate the cookie, curled up on the bed and got some sleep.


End file.
